timothymokfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Housing and Development Board
|VorläuferOpt = |Nachfolger = |Hauptsitz = HDB Hub, 480 Lorong 6 Toa Payoh, Singapore 310480 |Haushalt = |Breitengrad = |Längengrad = |ISO-Region = |Leitungstitel = Vorsitzender |Behördenleiter = Bobby Chin Yoke Choong |Anzahl-Mitarbeiter = 5758 |Homepage = http://www.hdb.gov.sg/cs/infoweb/homepage |1=}} Das Housing & Development Board (Abkürzung: HDB; Malaiisch: Lembaga Pembangunan dan Perumahan; Chinesisch: 建屋发展局; Pinyin: Jiànwū Fāzhǎn Jú; Tamil: வீடமைப்பு வளர்ச்சிக் கழகம்) ist die Behörde, die für den öffentlichen Wohnungsbau in Singapur zuständig ist. Ihr wird im Allgemeinen zugeschrieben, dass sie besetzte Gebäude und Slums der 1960er Jahre geräumt und die Bewohner Singapurs in staatliche Wohnungen umgesiedelt hat. Heute leben 79 % der Singapurer im öffentlichen Wohnungsbau des HDB. Geschichte Gründung Kurz nach Erlangung der Selbstverwaltung im Jahr 1959 stand Singapur vor einer starken Wohnungsnot; niedrige Bauraten und massive Schäden aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg verschärften die schon bestehende Wohnungsnot der Vorkriegszeit weiter. Im Jahr 1947 stellte ein British Housing Committee Report fest: Singapur hat „einen der schlimmsten Slums der Welt – eine Schande für eine zivilisierte Gemeinschaft“. Die durchschnittliche Bevölkerungsdichte lag 1947 bei 18,2 Bewohnern pro Gebäude, Hochhäuser waren selten. Ein HDB-Papier schätzte 1966, dass 300.000 Menschen in besetzten Gebäuden in den Vororten und 250.000 in unhygienischen Ladenlokalen in der Innenstadt lebten. Im Wahlkampf 1959 erkannte die People’s Action Party (PAP), dass der Wohnungsbau dringende Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, und versprach, den Armen im Falle ihrer Wahl preiswerte Wohnungen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Als die PAP die Wahlen gewann und die erste Regierung Singapurs bildete, ergriff sie dann auch Maßnahmen, um den Wohnungsmangel zu beheben. Die Regierung verabschiedete den Housing & Development Act von 1960 , der den bestehenden Singapore Improvement Trust durch das Housing & Development Board ersetzte. Unter der Leitung von Lim Kim San hat die HDB bei der Gründung den Bau möglichst vieler preiswerter Wohneinheiten zur Priorität erhoben. Die ursprünglich errichteten Wohnungen waren hauptsächlich für die Vermietung an die einkommensschwache Bevölkerung bestimmt. Das Home Ownership for the People Scheme wurde ebenfalls eingeführt, um dieser Gruppe von Menschen zu ermöglichen, ihre Wohnungen zu kaufen statt zu nur mieten. Die neue Regelung diente außerdem als Absicherung gegen die Inflation und den Hausbesitzern finanzielle Sicherheit. Später konnten die Singapurianer auch ihr Geld aus dem Central Provident Fund für Anzahlungen verwenden. Diese Bemühungen waren jedoch nicht erfolgreich genug, um die Bewohner der Hausbesetzersiedlungen davon zu überzeugen, in die HDB-Wohnungen einzuziehen. Erst später, nach dem Bukit Ho Swee Fire von 1961, überzeugte die Effizienz und Ernsthaftigkeit der Hilfe durch HDB die Menschen. Nach dem Feuer, bei der etwa 16.000 Menschen obdachlos wurden, baute das HDB innerhalb von nur vier Jahren 8000 Wohnungen für die Opfer der bis heute größten Brandkatastrophe Singapurs. 1960er Jahre bis heute Das HDB schätzte, dass von 1960 bis 1969 durchschnittlich 147.000 Wohneinheiten gebaut werden müssten – 80.000 aus dem derzeitigen Mangel, 20.000 aufgrund der Sanierung der Innenstadt und 47.000 aufgrund des Bevölkerungswachstums. Das entspricht einem Durchschnitt von etwa 14.000 Wohnungen pro Jahr. Der Privatsektor war jedoch nur in der Lage, etwa 2.500 pro Jahr bereitzustellen. Und das zu Preisen, die außerhalb der Reichweite der einkommensschwachen Bevölkerung lagen. Bis zu 51.031 Wohneinheiten wurden zwischen 1960 und 1965 vom HDB gebaut . Aufgrund von Singapurs Landmangel wurden Hochhauswohnungen gewählt. Die Politik der HDB entsprach weitgehend der Linie der singapurischen Regierung: Diese förderte den sozialen Zusammenhalt und Patriotismus innerhalb des Landes. Im Jahr 1968 durften die Bürger ihre Pensionskasse (Central Provident Fund) nutzen, um die von ihnen gemieteten Häuser zu kaufen und zu besitzen. Damit wurde ihnen ein Teil des Landes geben, was als Anreiz, hart zu arbeiten, gedacht war. 1989 wurde die Ethnische Integrationspolitik (EIP) zur Förderung der Integration eingeführt. Um soziale Schichtung und Gettos zu vermeiden, die zu sozialen Konflikten führen, werden die Wohnungen verschiedener enthnischer und Einkommensgruppen gemischt. Der Schlüssel zur Verteilung der Gruppen orientiert sich dabei am Anteil an der Gesamtbevölkerung Singapurs. In den 1990er Jahren konzentrierte sich das HDB auf die Modernisierung bestehender Altbauwohnungen und die Installation neuer Einrichtungen wie Aufzüge, die auch auf jeder Etage anhalten. Speziell für die Bedürfnisse der Senioren in der alternden Gesellschaft Singapurs wurden sogenannte „Studiowohnungen“ (Einzimmerwohnungen) gebaut. Es gibt zusätzliche Zuschussrabatte - dazu gehören das CPF Housing Scheme und Proximity Housing Grant. Es gibt Sanierungsprogramme - Lift-Upgrade-Programm (LUP), Zwischen-Upgrade-Programm (IUP) und Main Upgrade-Programm (MUP). Es gibt verschiedene Aktionen - Build-To-Order (BTO), Design, Build and Sell Scheme (DBSS) und Walk-In Selection (WIS). Die Registrierung für Flat (Warteschlangenverkaufssystem) wurde 2002 eingestellt. Walk In Selection wurde im März 2002 eingeführt, um den Verkauf von unverkauften Wohnungen zu erleichtern. Sie endete im Februar 2007 und wurde durch den quartalsweisen Verkauf von 2/3-Zimmer-Wohnungen und den halbjährlichen Verkauf von 4-Zimmer- und größeren Wohnungen ersetzt, die 2010 in Sale of Balance Flats mit Restwohnungen der vergangenen BTO zusammengefasst wurden und SERS-Projekte sowie von HDB zurückgekaufte alte Wohnungen. Einige Wohnungen sind fertig und ohne Wartezeit verfügbar, SOBF zieht viel Interesse auf sich, der Kampf ist ungefähr 10 Leute pro jede Wohnung. Build-To-Order wurde im April 2001 eingeführt und wurde zur Hauptversorgung von Wohnungen. Wohnungen werden vor dem Bau zum Verkauf angeboten. Ausschreibung für den Bau wird nur aufgerufen, wenn mindestens 70% der Einheiten gebucht wurden (50% seit 2011), ansonsten wird das Projekt abgebrochen und kann neu gestartet werden, wenn mehr Nachfrage besteht, mit einem anderen Namen und manchmal einem anderen Design. Die ersten Projekte waren von geringem Interesse, 5 von ihnen wurden abgesagt, aber nachdem Walk in Selection beendet war, waren die meisten BTO-Projekte überzeichnet, ab 2008 startet HDB 2 BTO-Projekte jeden Monat. Design, Build and Sell Scheme sind Sozialwohnungen, die von privaten Bauherren gebaut und verkauft werden. Sie verfügen über Eigentumswohnungsfassaden, aber ohne Wächter, Pool oder andere Eigentumswohnungen, es sind immer noch öffentliche Wohnungen. Das erste DBSS-Projekt wurde 2006 gestartet und im Jahr 2009 abgeschlossen. Die DBSS-Grundstücksverkäufe wurden im Juli 2011 ausgesetzt, nachdem die Sim Lian Group, Entwickler von Centrale 8 (8. DBSS) unerhörte Preise von bis zu $ 880.000 für 5-Zimmer gesetzt hatte. BTO-System verhindern, dass HDB Überschüsse von Einheiten gebaut, aber es verursacht eine Verzögerung in der Wohnungsversorgung, was zu Wiederverkauf Wohnung Preise zwischen 2007 und 2012 zu verdoppeln. BTO-System bieten Ihnen den Vorteil der Wahl der genauen Standort Ihres Hauses und geschätzte Fertigstellung Datum 4-5 Jahre, abhängig von der Projektgröße), aber der Nachteil ist, dass einige Leute sich mehrmals bewerben müssen, bis sie eine gute Warteschlangennummer bekommen. Es wurde seit 2011 zum Standard und zum Standard-Wahlsystem HDB für die neuen HDB-Wohnungen gezwungen. Die Nachfrage nach HDB-Wohnungen hat zugenommen, und HDB hat die BTO-Versorgung zu spät erhöht, von 9.000 Wohnungen im Jahr 2009 auf 25.000 Wohnungen im Jahr 2011. Seit Walk-in Selection im Jahr 2007 endete, viele Bürger, die für neue Wohnungen, aber nicht akzeptieren die 3-4 Jahre Wartezeit von BTO-System, oder scheitern bei der Abstimmung, gehen Sie zum Weiterverkauf Markt, dies verursacht die Weiterverkauf Wohnung Preise von 2007 bis 2012 zu verdoppeln und die Preise für neue Wohnungen wuchs zu Weiterverkaufspreise. Das Selektive En-bloc-Sanierungsprogramm wurde 1995 angekündigt, um einige der bis 1980 errichteten, selbstgenutzten Blöcke abzureißen und die Bewohner in neue Blöcke umzubauen, die in der Nähe errichtet wurden, um die Gemeinschaft zu erhalten. Normalerweise werden für SERS niedrige Blöcke mit großen Abständen ausgewählt, während dichte und hohe Blöcke für das Upgrade ausgewählt werden. HDB geben Ihnen keine Ersatzwohnung automatisch, sie kompensieren Sie zum Marktwert, dann müssen Sie sich eine subventionierte Wohnung in Ersatzblöcken kaufen, die kleiner oder größer sein können, und die Differenz mit CPF bezahlen. Seit 2004 können die Bewohner überall SERS-Vorteile genießen, anstatt sich auf die vorgesehenen Ersatzblöcke zu beschränken. Im Jahr 2011 war Redhill Close (gebaut 1955) der erste aufgerüstete Block, der für SERS ausgewählt wurde (MUP 1992). Am 19. August 2018 kündigte HDB an, dass es die SERS-Wohnungen durch das freiwillige Frühresanierungsprogramm VERS ersetzen wird, das 2038 beginnt. Umfragen werden in jedem Bezirk durchgeführt und sie verlangen 75% der Besitzer, die VERS zu durchlaufen oder weitergehen, bis der Mietvertrag ausläuft. Aufgrund der schnellen und kurzen Entwicklung der Städte, kann HDB die Wohnungen nach 70 Jahren nicht VERS, so dass sie in Etappen saniert werden. Im Budget 2018 wird das Proximity Housing Grant von 2 km und der neuen Stadt auf 4 km der Wohnungen erweitert. Die 2 km lange Strecke wird weiterhin für die Primary 1 Registration aufbewahrt, die unterteilt ist in: *Unterhalb 1km *1 km - 2 km *Über 2km Privatisierung Am 1. Juli 2003 wurde das Bauunternehmen des HDB zur HDB Corporation Pte. Ltd. (HDBCorp) privatisiert. Die HDBCorp heißt mittlerweile Surbana Jurong. Der Hauptsitz der HDB wurde am 10. Juni 2002 von Bukit Merah in die neuen Räumlichkeiten am HDB Hub in 480 Lorong 6 Toa Payoh verlegt. Das bestehende Bukit Merah-Gebäude, bekannt als Surbana One, wurde zum Hauptsitz von Surbana Jurong. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Singapur Kategorie:Sozialer Wohnungsbau